<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Gives Us Paints by Shizuka_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126612">Life Gives Us Paints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_04/pseuds/Shizuka_04'>Shizuka_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Character Death, Dirty Talk, Discrimination, Drama, Dreamswap Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Fantasy, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Love, Monsters, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Smoking, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Frisk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_04/pseuds/Shizuka_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ink was trying to save one of his universes, he was defeated in the battle. The skeleton was able to open a portal and transfer himself to another dimension in time before the world he created managed to dissepiar forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne, Error!Sans/Original Female Character, Ink!Sans/Original Female Character, Nightmare!Sans/Original Female Character, Swap!Sans/Swap!Chara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Gives Us Paints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+and+classmate+Angelina">my best friend and classmate Angelina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644467">Жизнь дарит краски</a> by Shizuka-chan_Zera.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to translate my fic from Ficbook and post it here. I just learn English, so, please, be easy on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a while since monsters got to Surface from captivity. Until a few years ago, they could only dream of freedom. Now all their dreams come true. The Dreemurrs united as in the old days. Toriel opened a school for monster kids and human children. Asgore works as a gardener there. Everyone does what he love. With the money they had earned, the happy couple bought an estate out of town, and old grudges already feel like ridiculous memories.</p>
<p>Papyrus became a part of the Royal Guard, and this certainly made him happy. He also bought a big red cabriolet. His lazy brother Sans purchased a bicecle. Though his dream come true, too. All monsters are at home now — this was his only wish. Grillby opened his own bar on the Surface, and he makes a lot of money. Sans also has got a business. The skeleton got a few stalls with hotdogs and condiments in some parts of the town. Though he still does nothing - sleeps on the job - he has got a nice pay. </p>
<p>The place was found for Undyne and Alphys in «the happy town» too. The warrior fish joined our valiant police officers protacting law and residents from bad guys. Alphys devoted her life to anime and studying humans, as in the past. Well... This couple of reptilicus - how do l put this? They're engaged. Yes, maybe they are. </p>
<p>Also l won't forget to tell about other monsters. Muffet finally found a warm nook for her spiders plus she opened a little café/bakery with sweets made of spiders, of course, becoming a competitor of Grillby's pub. Temmie from Tem shop saved up for collage. This is not for her child  'couse the eggs still cooked hard. But Temmie gets a scholarship for her new housing every year. Mettaton gained a new fame on the TV show among people. Napstablook became his personal DJ, Burgerpants became a background actor and Shyren performed on the stage for the first time as a lead singer. </p>
<p>Everyone got what he wanted. And it all because of one person whose name is Frisk. She is a real legend for humans. She's the one who helped monsters to get to Surface, and she is the one who made the President with leader of monster race to sigh the peace contract. How do l know all this? It's a secret. But, to be honest, nobody keeps this event quiet. Anyone could've told you the story about the bravery human who befriended those creatures. Humanity used to hide in corners from them. People have always been afraid of unknown. The war came because of this that has resulted in a monsters' imprisonment in Underground. </p>
<p>Both races live in harmony so far despite the fact that there are some people who manage to despise monsters wherever. These were people who didn't want to adopt a new law of the President, or they were just bullies. There are jerks in any country, but what can you do? </p>
<p>Well, and now it's time for our story...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>